


bringing my sinking ship back to the shore

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Feuilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feuilly, frankly, takes Bahorel's life and spins it on its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bringing my sinking ship back to the shore

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically just my fem!feuilly headcanon dump. don't mind me.
> 
> also, i apologize for the misuse of commas and the long rambly sentences. i know, i suck. feuilly is a girl in this, blah, blah, blah.
> 
> (why do i seem to be unable to write anything longer than eight hundred words goddammit)
> 
> title from now by paramore.

Feuilly, frankly, takes Bahorel's life and spins it on its head.

Before they move in together- when she's just the waitress at the Musain that always slips Gavroche hot chocolate with extra whipped cream on the house and purposely pronounces Enjolras' name wrong, and he's just the asshole-y customer that hangs out with the politics group and sweet-talks the other waitresses into free coffee refills- she spends most of her time at his apartment.

She insults his lack of organization ("like you're any better," he snorts) and passes out on his couch after long midnight shifts and "accidentally" breaks his dishes. She feeds all the stray cats in the neighborhood until Bahorel's doorstep becomes the homeless kitten shelter and drinks all his vodka ("you didn't need it anyway," she shrugs) and steals his clothes and uses his hairbrush. Bahorel pretends to hate her.

"You deserve each other," Grantaire laughs when he complains to him. "She's, like, the skinny redheaded version of you."

(Bahorel punches him and teases him about Enjolras, which technically isn't fair, but Grantaire grins like an idiot anyway.)

But somehow, Feuilly becomes a fixture in his life.

She's at the Musain during meetings, serving coffee and poking light fun at Marius and eventually just sitting down and joining in (Enjolras takes an immediate liking to her); she's at his apartment, feet up on the kitchen table reading his law books. She's at the school library, drawing Sharpie flowers on his arm while he tries to study, and at the bar, tossing shots with Grantaire and getting into drunken bar fights.

She's teeny but ridiculously smart and fiercely ginger, and she blazes as bright as Bahorel does. So, naturally, he asks her to move in with him.

(Feuilly punches him and says, "About damn time," which technically isn't fair, but Bahorel grins like an idiot anyway.)

She's a dancer, he soon learns, and an artist, and most of the crap she coerces him into helping her lug up the stairs is supplies; toe shoes and tap shoes and canvas and paint. There isn't much else, which doesn't surprise him; one of the first things he'd learned about her is that her parents are dead, that she has hardly any money, and that she's really, really, independent. Independent and stubborn.

She eventually joins the Amis, officially that is- Bahorel pulls her up to the front and introduces her grandly, getting stuck on her first name, until she shoves him away- and Eponine and Cosette and Musichetta fall in love with her instantly.

(The four of them kick Bahorel out of the apartment to have a "girl's night," which involves, as far as he can tell, Betty Crocker cake out of a box, action movies sprinkled liberally with shirtless men, and horrible beer courtesy of Eponine. Needless to say, they have a lot of fun.)

Gavroche attaches himself to her in no time- "he came for the hot chocolate and stayed for the sidekick," Eponine notes dryly. Feuilly teaches him how to drive (at no older than ten), and he teaches her how to properly pickpocket (they always give it back), and they run around town finding trouble and generally causing Eponine multiple heart attacks.

One day, Jehan and Grantaire come over, and the three of them get drunk. As a result, Feuilly's walls end up egg yolk-yellow, covered with sunset pink stars and birds and trees. Little snatches of poems are scribbled around the sides, and Bahorel's neck cramps twisting to read them all.

(That night, Feuilly, bruised and bloody from a particularly glorious fight, whispers to Bahorel, equally banged up, "Adrianna." He whispers back, "Sébastien," and they never speak of it again.)

**Author's Note:**

> gloriously unbeta-ed, like all my fics, so if you find any glaring mistakes and point them out then i will forever be indebted to you.
> 
> oh, and adrianna and sébastien are my headcanon first names for feuilly and bahorel. shhh, they're totally acceptable.


End file.
